Changed Goods
by BeautifulDreamer.x
Summary: Sam Puckett has changed. She is a singer! After leaving her hometown at 15, shes back 2 years later, bigger and better than ever. Shes back for a concert. What happens when she gets more than she bargined for? Seddie. Summary is rubbish! Lol. Review Plz!
1. Guess Whos Back

Changed Goods.

-

Seddie

-

**PLEASE RE READ THIS CHAPTER IF YOU HAVE ALREADY READ THIS A FEW MONTHS AGO, AS IT IS NOW DIFFERENT, I HAVE RE-WRITTEN IT!!!**

-

Disclaimer : I Don't own anything. I don't own ICARLY Or Parachute, That song belongs to Cheryl Cole. I don't own any of the songs used in this!

-

ALSO - In this story, Sam has a pop/rock voice. Not a country voice like Jennette even though I love her voice but it fits better with this story for Sam's voice to be a pop/rock Kay?

The song Sam sings in this on the music channel is Cheryl Cole's song Parachute. The music video is exactly the same as Cheryl's just with Sam instead. Okay? Just to make it easier. Look on youtube if you haven't heard or seen the song.

Chapter 1 - Guess who's back!

-

Sam stood in her manager's office in California, pacing the grounds around the desk waiting for Jackson Branning to arrive. Suddenly the door burst open and in stepped a very well dressed business-like young man, around his early twenties, not much older than Sam, infact just a year or two older. His dark brown hair lay gently and floppily over his face almost covering his deep charcoal eyes.

"Morning Miss Puckett." Jackson smiled, closing his door behind him.

"Hey Jack." Sam replied. "What's up?"

" Ah, That's what I called you here for Sam." Sam nodded in confusing, still wondering why her manager had called her into his office at 8am on a Sunday morning when she could still be sleeping. " I have another concert booked for you!"Sam's face formed a smile and she began clapping her hands in a beat and jumping up and down excitedly.

"Really! Where?"

"Seattle!" Suddenly the smile dropped of Sam's face.

"S-s- Seattle?" She stuttered uneasily, feeling suddenly very ill. She was officially going to throw up. Not Seattle! Anything but Seattle. She couldn't go home. Not in the risk of bumping into Carly or Spencer, Pete, Jonah, Jake, Or even Shannon, Valerie or maybe even Miss Briggs! But worst of all she couldn't risk bumping into him! Fredward 'Freddie' Benson was the man she lived to dream about and was the only man she had ever been in love with. She still was head over heels for him but she hadn't heard from him or Carly since the day she announced she was moving south.

"Yeah Sam, It'll be good for publicity." Jackson added in. "And we leave in 2 days if your willing to come."

"Oh, I uhmm - can't."

"Sam! You have too, It's all booked!" Jack insisted.

"I just can't Jackson!" Sam immediately regretted what she was about to say. She knew at one point she was going to say it.

"Please Sam! This will put you even higher in the charts." Jackson was explaining to her. " Your new single is due out in a few days and you should sing it on -Seattle Beat- and at your daytime concert

Sam sighed. It was all true. 'Parachute' was due out in two days! She could sing it and maybe she'd reach number one just like she did with her most recent singles Ego and Gravity. Sam shook her head. 'Here it comes.' she thought.

"Okay, I'll go." The nineteen year old closed her eyes tight wishing she hadn't just agreed to go home. Sam was suddenly crushed into a small hug as Jack wrapped his arms around her.

"Thank you Sam, seriously!" He smiled happy that she'd agreed. This wouldn't only make Sam bigger but it'd make him bigger in the business too! Sam patted his back gently as he left go.

"It's cool dude." Sam could feel her teen habits coming back out. Dude? She hadn't said dude since she was 15! Right around the time she left Seattle. Nobody from California knew her background or where she came from. Well there was few people who knew, nobody else understood. She was discovered as a singer after an audition for an upcoming movie. She was singing in the lounge when the casting director walked in. Sam was immediately embarrassed but the man insisted she was good. Sam had been a hit in the south of America since then. She had travelled near enough to most of the cities in America. Miami, California, New York, LA, Montana, Kansas, You name it. Sam had preformed there. She'd been in plenty of movies to get by and loved everything about acting and singing. She danced at odd times too. Mainly in music videos. Sam loved her life. Although she missed the old life. She missed the good old days. The days where she had no worries, no cares. She could beat up an nerd and not feel any guilt what so ever. She couldn't bear it. She was headed home, dreading each day.

-

Three Days later.

-

Sam opened the door to her room on her tour bus. She had been in there getting changed into a pair of regular dark blue skinny jeans and a penny tee. She had a large pair of black sunglasses on her make upped face and a pair of black UGG boots. She sighed.

"Sam! Hey!" Sam looked around to see her best friend Frankie Dobson smiling at her. Sam grinned. Frankie was Sam's best friend and she was the only person Sam had ever told about her past life in Seattle, the only person who knew how she felt about Freddie. With her deep burgundy red coloured hair and striking blue eyes, Frankie was a hit with the guys, just as Sam was. Frankie loved all the attention that the pair got from guys but Sam however hated it. She didn't date. She only wanted one guy, the one guy she could never have.

"Hey Frankie." Sam stood up and smiled. She pulled off her sunglasses so she could see her properly.

"Your home!" Frankie smiled.

"Yeah, I guess I am." Sam smiled suddenly feeling glad to be home. Suddenly the tour bus pulled to a stop outside a hotel not far from Bushwell Plaza. Just down the road actually. Sam recognised the hotel as 'Oasis'. One of Seattle's poshest hotels. Her stylist Helen stepped out the bus first followed by Jackson then Richard her agent. Then Sam and Frankie stepped out, not expecting to see what she saw. It had seemed that her arrival wasn't going to be unnoticed. There were paparazzi everywhere! Sam gasped, quickly shoved on her huge black sunglasses and grabbed Amanda's hand dragging her through the crowd trying to cover her face. Unfortunately it didn't work. SNAP! A clear shot of Sam making a run for it into the hotel. It was only 9am, that photo would be on the cover of some chick magazine in less than one hour. Fabulous. Once arriving through the doors, they were locked so none of the press could come through. She headed over to the counter when a blonde haired man sat.

"Hi, I have reservations for three rooms." The man looked up and the pair locked eyes.

"Jake?"

"Sam?"

"How goes it dude!" She fist bumped him and smiled.

"Awesome thanks Sam, how's life under the limelight?" Jake smiled. "Must be fun." He smirked pointing backwards towards the press who were still snapping away outside.

"Ah, it's not that fun." Sam sighed. " Oh, Jake this is my best friend Frankie Charleston, Frankie, this is

Jake Crandle." She introduced her friends to each other.

"Nice to meet you."

"Pleasure."Sam smiled watching her best friend shake hands with one of her old eighth grade crushes.

" Listen Sam, I got to' get back to work but I'll see you soon okay?" Jake handed her the keys to the

apartments and Sam nodded at him giving him one last fist bump before, She, Frankie, Jackson, Helen and Richard headed up to there rooms. Sam handed all the keys over. She and Amanda were sharing a room, as well as Jackson and Richard. Richard and Jackson's were mainly a large living area, a kitchen, two bathrooms and two separate bedrooms. Frankie and Sam's were the same except there was only one bedroom with two single beds in. Helen was in her own hotel apartment. Sam said her goodbyes to her employee's and walked into the apartment, chucking her keys on the bench beside the door.

"It's been a long day Franks." Sam moaned, walking into the bedroom, followed by Frankie. Sam collapsed onto the bed nearest as her arms hovered above her head. She was spread eagled over the side of the covers. Frankie sat down on the bed opposite.

"Tell me about it Sammy, It'd was pretty tougher than usual, guess it was cause of the travel."

" Guess so." It was only early morning, but Sam and Frankie found themselves falling asleep, physically drained from the long drive up. Sam ending up snoring and Frankie chuckled, threw a pillow of her head to get her to shut up. Silence.

The Next Day!

Sam awoke to an early start, deciding she could do with abit of privacy. Hopping into the shower, Sam soaked her hair, scrubbing it roughly with strawberry scented shampoo. Rinsing it out she massaged her scalp and added a touch of strawberry conditioner. She smiled to herself as she rinsed it. Once she was done she stepped out of the shower and grabbed a cream towel, towelling herself dry. Once she was sorted, Sam got changed into some white denim shorts and a long sleeved tee-shirt with a cover-up jacket on top. On her feet she had a pair of dolly shoes, 'easy to walk in shoes' as Frankie called them. Sam giggled at the thought. Her best friend was an absolute fruit loop, but that's why they got on so well. They were both a bit wacky and both of them loved a good party. Sam added some make up, quickly dried her hair with a black hair dryer and then quickly gave it a brush through before exiting the bathroom.

"Morning," Frankie smiled as her best friend walked out. The twenty year old was sitting on the cream couch flicking through a magazine. Sam looked on the cover but she instantly regretted it. It was the picture of herself taken the day previous making a run for the hotel. She groaned.

"Where'd you get that from?" "Oh! Jack sent it up for you, well done, you're on the face off every girl magazine in history today, oh and even some guys mags too." Frankie giggled where as Sam just groaned one more.

"Great!" She said sarcastically. Now that Sam could see Frankie properly, she noticed she was changed into some three quarter lengths and a pair of converse with a small t-shirt on. More like Sam's style but Sam had no choice. She had most of her publicity outfits picked for her. She never really got to pick her outfits. Her stylist went shopping for her.

"Ready to go?" Sam asked and Frankie nodded. Today they were gunna' have some fun.

Meanwhile.

Jake Crandle's morning shift at 'Oasis' had just finished. He still couldn't believe that yesterday he'd seen Sam Puckett. He needed to tell someone, someone he knew would be delighted to hear about it. He just hoped he was home. Grabbing his jacket, Jake ran out of Oasis's main door and into the busy Seattle street. He reached the staff car park and instantly spotted his parked car. It was nothing special as the wage packet wasn't huge. It was just a plain sliver Corsa. A simple Vauxhall. Unlocking it, Jake jumping in, he quickly started up the engine. Driving as fast as the speed limit allowed him too, Jake arrived at his apartment in less than ten minutes. Parking up next to a silver land rover. Jake locked his car and then rushed inside.

"Dude!? Where are you!" Jake shouted, echoing the halls of his apartment.

"In here." He heard a voice from the living room.

Jake ran into his shared sitting room and there sat Freddie Benson, his housemate and his best friend sitting flicking from music channel to music channel, listening to the tunes that were playing loudly through the apartment. " Dude what's up?"

"You'll never guess....." Jake didn't get to finish because suddenly another song blasted through the TV's speakers. On the screen was something the boys didn't expect, the music video was Sam's!

The song played and neither of the boys could keep there eyes off the screen. There was Sam, singing to a music video in a short black dress and black six inch heels dancing with a blonde guy her age, a professional dancer probably, he spun her round in a circle before lifting her up letting her kick both of her long straight legs into the air and bringing her back down to the ground and continued dancing, singing it out as she danced. He knew she's be miming, all singers mimed for music video's but he still couldn't believe she could dance and sing like that, and both at the same time. He didn't know she could dance regualry never mind a walse! It was a slow song and Freddie had heard it before, he just didn't no it was Sam!. She was incredible. Freddie's mouth hung open in shock. She was so beautiful.

_I don't need a parachute_

_Baby, if I've got you_

_Baby, if I've got you_

_I don't need a parachute_

_You're gonna catch me_

_You're gonna catch if I fall_

_Down, down, down_

Her voice was so fresh, so beautiful. So free. Jake knew all about Sam's fame. But Freddie? He didn't have a clue. He didn't tend to read the paper or the magazines, he barley even watched the news! He didn't have time. He worked for Pear Computers, which meant long hours and barley any time off.

The two boys watched as Sam's danced in circles with a guy, . Ever certain moment swayed from Sam and the guy to a video piece of Sam, her blonde hair cascading freely over her shoulders and her blonde eyes locked obvious on the camera that the video had been filmed by.

"Wow!" Freddie exclaimed and Jake just merely smirked.

The song come to an end and Daisy Cummings who hosted Seattle beat was put back on the camera.

"That was Parachute by Sam Puckett folks, her brand new single that is available for download tomorrow! , She'll be singing here live tomorrow night! Make sure you can get here!."Suddenly the TV turned black and Jake looked across at his best friend.

"You okay man?" Freddie weakly nodded. She was coming back!

Without warning, the boys silenced chat was interrupted by a brunette walking straight through the doors.

"Come right in Carly." Jake joked.

"She's back!" Carly practically growled under her breath. She held up a magazine and sure enough it was Sam on the cover. "She's freaking back!"

-

**Okay, so you guys. This is the re-written version of Changed Goods.**

**Hope u guys think its better than it originally was**

**The plotline is staying the same though!REVIEW!!! -**


	2. Rocky Reunion

Changed Goods.

Pardoy - SCREAM magazine (Shout Magazine)

Chapter 2 = SeattleBeat && Rocky Reunions

"What do you mean Carly!" Freddie asked for the fifth time. She wasn't explaining things properly.

"Sam Puckett is back! She's trying to get one over on me!" Carly shouted.

"Carly!" Freddie shouted back at her." Shut up for a minuite for once in your life!"Freddie saw the tears form in Carly's eyes. That wouldn't fool him though. He blocked her out and went back to looking at the magazine with a picture of Sam with black sunglasses over her face dragging some girl along behind her while being shot at by the Paps.

Freddie began reading the article that was posted under the picture. The article appeared to be in some sort of girl magazine, hence why Carly had it. 'SCREAM' possibly.

" Teenage superstar Sam Puckett is in Seattle! She's will be staying in Seattle for the corse of the week, performing twice." Freddie read out loud so Jake could hear." Once on Seattle Beat tomorrow night and the next on Saturday night at the Mega dome, Seattle, her first concert appearance since last month in California, her hometown." Freddie looked up and saw Jake's mouth in an O shape."She's beautiful." Freddie smiled looking at the picture of her running away. Carly's face went from shocked to hurt. She thought Freddie loved her! He had to love her! She was the best of the best! Everyone loved her!

"I Wonder where she's staying, We should go visit her!" Carly suggested, hiding the evil look in her eyes. 'Payback time Sam!' She thought hoping the boys would say yes.

"Yeah." Freddie agreed. Carly smirked. Freddie had always hated it when she did that. She was no Sam. The only person who could pull off a smirk was Sam. Jake suddenly smiled.

"Dude! That's what I've been trying to tell you! I saw her earlier, she's staying at 'The Raven'." Jake high fived his best bud.

"What are we waiting for" Freddie said, grabbing his car keys and Jake and Carly's wrists and pulling them out of the apartment, Jake managing to lock the door on the way out. The trio rushed to the car and Freddie drove off at high speed towards 'The Raven'.

Meanwhile.

Sam cracked up laughing as she and Frankie walked back into the apartment she was sharing with Frankie.

"That was awesome Frankz" Sam said still giggling.

"I Can't believe those kids had actually knocked over that dude! He went flying!" Frankie was giggling too.

"Well, at least I no my fans are dedicated" Sam said straight faced. Both girls fell about laughing as there was a loud and bold knock on the door. Sam and Frankie stopped laughing and looked at each other.

"It's probably Jack or Richard." Sam said reasoning with her best friend.

"Defiantly a man's knock."

" It better not be the Paps again!" Sam crept silently over to the door looking back at Frankie who was egging her on. Yanking on the handle the door flung open. Sam gasped as her hand shot to her mouth.

"Oh my god!" Sam almost cried.

"Sam? What's wrong" Frankie asked as she rushed over to the door.

There in front of the two teenage girls was Sam's worst nightmare. Freddie Benson was stood in front of her along with her childhood best friend Carly Shay, not forgetting also, Jake Crandle was back.

"Hi Sam." She heard Freddie say just above a whisper.

Sam was speechless, her mouth just hung open staring at him. He looked amazing! The sound of her phone ringing shocked her back to reality.

_Do you ever think, when your all alone._

_All that we can be, Where this thing can go._

_Am I crazy or falling in love._

_Is it really just another you catch a breath, when I look at you?_

_Are you holding back like the way I do._

_Cause vie tried and tried to walk away._

_But I know this crush aint going away eyaay eyyaay._

Sam finally answered it after Freddie looked at her longingly after the lyrics of her ring tone. If only he really knew.

"Hello?'

"Hello Sam, Where are you?" Jack said on the other end. Sam breathed out realising it was just Jackson.

"Uhmm outside the apartment talking to some uhmm - friends." Sam replied looking awkwardly at Freddie and Carly. " Yes, Frankie is with me. Goodbye Jack." Sam put the phone back in her shorts pocket. She caught eyes with Freddie at that point, following his eyes, she couldn't help noticing he was staring at her legs. Typical boy. Jake was drooling too, at both girls actually.

"Who was that Sam?" Frankie asked her.

"Oh, that was just Jackson. Telling us to get ready for Seattle Beat." Frankie squealed loudly and began jumping up and down. Sam laughed and began jumping with her. Freddie smirked at the sight. Sam had changed!

"Aren't you going to introduce me too your friends?" Frankie smirked at Sam. Sam made a mental note to kill her after they left.

"Oh, Uhmm Frankie, this is Freddie Benson, Carly Shay and you already no Jake."

"Hey." Freddie smiled. Carly refused to say anything and Jake smiled saying a quick hello.

"Carly and Freddie, this is Frankie." Amanda nodded at them.

"Nice to meet you." Freddie grinned. "Good luck with Seattle Beat tonight." Freddie smiled Friendly at Sam. " I'm sure you'll do great"

"Ino, Seattle Beat! Can you believe it, she's sooo lucky!" Frankie began jumping up and down again which set Sam of laughing. Freddie noticed her laugh had changed it was so refreshing. So musical. No wonder she can sing with a laughter like that! She's got such a sweet tender voice!.

" Oh please!" They all turned to face Carly who had spoken for the first time since the trio had arrived at Sam's holiday destination. " Your so full of yourself Sam! You can't even sing!"

"You better remember who your messing with Shay!" Sam growled and Freddie looked startled.

"Please! Like you could do anything to me!" Carly tutted at her, attitude dripping from her voice and each of her words.

"Yeah? How's this for something" Sam made a grab for Carly's hair reaching it's target, she dragged Carly to the floor. Carly was helpless and looked frightened. Frankie who looked pretty startled herself grabbed hold of Sam's waist yanking her off the moody brunette.

"What did I say about attacking people!" Frankie pointed her finger at Sam question.

" It's rude and unkind." Sam shrugged looking down at Carly who was still on the floor. " Remember Shay, I still hold records in this place! After all these years I can still kick your ass!" Sam grabbed Frankie's hand and dragged her back into the apartment.

"Freddie! Why didn't you help me! She attacked me!" Carly whined at him.

" You were winding her on! You know what her temper is like!" Freddie shouted at her. Then he realised what he had said. 'Man do I love her temper. So fiery' he thought to himself. Freddie couldn't help but stare at her when he saw her. She was as beautiful as ever. He had missed her so much, not that she'd know or care. She hated him! They were sworn enemies. Well kiss had changed everything. Freddie had liked Sam since he had first met her when they were 6, Carly was a cover, she always had been. Sam was always number one in his life! The kiss had only pushed them closer. He was truly head over heels for her. It was scary how much he loved her. Sam was just well- Sam!.

"Guys listen, I say we leave Sam alone now, She's has to be at Seattle Beat in an hour! We'll drop you off Carly." Jake smiled at her but winked at Freddie seeing if Freddie would catch on the hint. Unfortunately Freddie being Freddie didn't and he looked lost at why his best friend was winking at him.

"Whatever." Carly walked off heading to the car with the boys close behind. After dropping Carly off the boys headed home in there car to get ready.

"Is that why you were winking at me before?" Freddie asked Jake.

"Yeah, I didn't fancy wingeface coming along." Jake laughed.

"Yeah, me either." Freddie chuckled. " So where going to Seattle Beat to see Sam perform?"

"Yeah, Come on dude! We gotta' get changed!" Freddie pulled up onto the curb locking his car the two boys rushed home to get changed.

Meanwhile

Sam looked at her rail again. She got to wear something that was abit closer to her style than her stylist originally picked. The first outfit was a very short and skimpy black dress but Sam turned her nose up and told Helen where to shove it. She would not get in that dress. So now she had ended up wearing a pair of dark blue skinny jeans, black heeled boots, a cute one-of-a-kind black and white NYC she looked up, Sam shrugged and grabbed the clothes from the rack, she began running into the bathroom to change. A few moments later she came out looking stunning. She slipped a pair of large black heeled boots on. She was ready.

'I don't look to bad actually!' she thought as she fluffed her hair up and began applying her make-up. Her eyeliner was the first to be applied with lots of mascara and a touch of lipgloss. Sam fluffed her hair up once more. She looked okay with her face and the outfit now all she needed was her voice. Suddenly Sam's phone rang.

_Do you ever think, when your all alone._

_All that we can be, Where this thing can go._

_Am I crazy or falling in love._

_Is it really just another you catch a breath, when I look at you?_

_Are you holding back like the way I do._

_Cause ive tried and tried to walk away._

_But i know this crush aint going away eyaay eyyaay._

Sam picked it up.

"Hello?"

"Sam! Were downstairs waiting, the limo is here." She heard Jack say from down the line.

"We'll be right down" With that, she piut thw phone down and shoved it into her bag.

"Ready dude?" Sam smiled at her best friend.

"Lets do this!" Frankie laughed and Sam set off at a brisk walk out of the apartment and down the hall. She and Frankie ran down the stairs and out of the door.

"Sam! Over here!" Sam and Frankie looked to the left to see Jackson "Come on! Hurry!"

"Coming!" As she said this she heard a click. Another camera. She looked to her right and saw a man standing with a camera poining on her. She sighed, Grabbing Frankie's hand and dragging her across the car park and to the limo, the man following her eveery move. Frankie was dressed in a white pair of jeans and a white pair of dolly shoes. She had on one of Sam's white boobchoob. Sam had craftily sown on two think white straps onto the top so it was no longer a boobchoob. Sam hated looking like a slut. She shoved herself and Frankie forcefully into the back of the stretch and pulled Amanda with her slamming the door in a photographer's face. She didn't fancy all the questions right at this minute. She'd have a pap's interview after she's sung and done some fan photo's and signings.

The limo drove quickly towards Seattle Beat's studio only stopping at red lights. Driving forward most of the time, Sam was looking out the back window and noticed alot of the Paps were following her. She sighed and turned back around, turning on the TV in the long car. It took around another ten minutes before the limo pulled to a halt. They'd arrived and as the door was opened a bunch of screaming fans were heard.

Sam stepped out smiling, Frankie following closely. She loved coming to Sam's concerts and giving her support.

"Sam! Sam! Sam! Can I have your autograph!" A girl around 13 shouted. Sam smiled at her and walked over. She took the pen out of her hand and scribbled her neat signature onto the picture the girl had of here. Sam recognised it as one of her modelling photo's off last year."There you go sweetie" The girl smiled and thanked her and Sam went down the rows signing a few signatures for her fans until she glanced at her watch. 8pm. She was due on to sing at 8:15pm. She rushed forward shaking peoples hands as she headed for the building door. The Paps were already in there waiting for her.

"Sam! Can you answer me a few questions?!"

"Sam! Sam Puckett! Are you single, Is there a boy feature in your life?"

"Sam! Do you spend alot of time with your friends!?"

"Miss Puckett! Over here Sam! what are the perks of being famous."

Sam felt overwhelmed as the photographers got closer and closer barking questions at her.

"Guys! I'll answer all your questions after I sing!" Sam tried to reason with them but they wouldn't take no for an answer. They began crowding her shoving a microphone of a video camera in her face. She pushed them all away, pushing her way through the backstage crowds and towards Jackson where she spotted Frankie too. She had lost her in all the Kafuffle back there.

"Jack!, Frankz!" Sam shouted and Jackson looked up in her direction.

"Sam! Hurry, there about to announce you on!" Frankie shouted at her.

"Coming, just got swamped by the Paps that's all!" Sam smirked.

"And now guys, please give a warm welcome to our Seattle own. Sam Puckett People!!!" There were screams of joy as Sam smiled and strutted her way friendly onstage.

10Mins Earlier!

Freddie and Jake were wandering around Seattle Beat studio looking for Sam. They had spotted her limo pull up but had lost sight of her when the paparazzi swamped her.

" Dude can you see her?" Jake asked him. Freddie just merely shook his head.

"Nah man, I can't."

They had been walking around for almost half an hour and no sign of Sam. She had vanished. It had seemed that way anyway.

"I Can't see her anywhere! She's gotta' be here somewhere." Freddie practically shouted.

"Wait a sec, I think I've solved your problem." Jake pointed up ahead and sure enough there was Sam.

"Sam Puckett!!" Sam steadily walked up onto stage and smiled as she stood in front of the mic.

Freddie and Jake shoved there way through the ramble and to the front of the crowd just in front of Sam.

"Hey guys, well this is a new song I wrote called Parachute. So yeah, hope you like it!" Sam smiled before nodding at the DJ to play the backing the into tune, Sam began belting out her newly released slow song.

_I don't tell anyone about the way you hold my hand  
__I don't tell anyone about the things that we have planned  
I won't tell anybody  
Won't tell anybody  
They want to push me down  
They want to see you fall, yeah._

_Won't tell anybody how you turn my world around  
I won't tell anyone how your voice is my favourite sound  
Won't tell anybody  
Won't tell anybody  
They want to see us fall  
They want to see us fall_

_I don't need a parachute  
Baby, if I've got you  
Baby, if I've got you  
I don't need a parachute  
You're gunna catch me  
You're gunna catch if I fall  
Down, down, down_

_I don't need a parachute  
Baby, if I've got you  
Baby, if I've got you  
I don't need a parachute  
You're gunna catch me  
You're gunna catch if I fall  
Down, down, down_

_Don't believe the things you tell yourself so late night and  
You are your own worst enemy  
You'll never win the fight  
Just hold onto meI'll hold onto you  
It's you and me up against the world  
It's you and me_

_I don't need a parachute  
Baby, if I've got you  
Baby, if I've got you  
I don't need a parachute  
You're gunna catch me  
You're gunna catch if I fall  
Down, down, down_

_I don't need a parachute  
Baby, if I've got you  
Baby, if I've got you  
I don't need a parachute  
You're gunna catch me  
You're gunna catch if I fall  
Down, down, down_

_I won't fall out of love  
I won't fall out of,  
I won't fall out of love  
I won't fall out of,  
I won't fall out of love  
I won't fall out of,  
I won't fall out of love  
I'll fall into you_

_I won't fall out of love  
I won't fall out of,  
I won't fall out of love  
I won't fall out of,  
I won't fall out of love  
I won't fall out of,  
I won't fall out of love  
I'll fall into you_

_I don't need a parachute  
Baby, if I've got you  
Baby, if I've got you  
I don't need a parachute  
You're gunna catch me  
You're gunna catch if I fall  
Down, down, down_

_I don't need a parachute  
Baby, if I've got you  
Baby, if I've got you  
I don't need a parachute  
You're gunna catch me  
You're gunna catch if I fall  
Down, down, down_

Sam stopped taking a bow and to catch her breath. The pulled the microphone back up to her mouth and smiled at the crowd in front of her.

"I just want to take this opportunity to thank all my fans for the help and support, I wouldn't be here without you! And I Look forward to seeing you on Saturday at my concert where you guys can here some of my newest songs that have yet to be released! 8pm at the Mega dome!" Sam took another bow then waved. She suddenly looked down locking eyes with none other than Freddie Benson. She suddenly panicked realising he'd just stood and watched her sing. He smirked before mouthing two simple words."Well done" She smiled back and mouthed a quick thank you before waving and walking off the stage and into Frankie's hug.

"You were awesome Sam!" Frankie smiled at her letting her go. She was so proud of Sam and as her best friend she had loyalties to attend to making sure she was achieving her goals.

"That's Franks." Frankie smiled and gave her friend one last hug before looking up. She fake coughed and told Sam she'd leave for a few minutes. Sam looked at her funny but agreed. She shrugged her shoulders and was about to keep walking but somebody fake coughed behind her. She raised her eyebrow and turned around to come face to face with Freddie.

"Oh, Hiya." Sam said smiling slightly at him.

"You did awesome tonight Sam, your amazing," Freddie smiled at her.

"Thanks, I didn't expect to see you here tonight."

"Yeah, well expect the unexpected." Freddie chuckled and Sam laughed along a little.

"You Wanna' come to a party at my apartment? Amanda can come too if you want, it'll just be Me, You, Amanda, Jake and a few kids form Ridgeway." Freddie asked her mentally crossing his finger, hoping and praying she would say yes. Sam smiled at him. He was SO sweet. She smirked taping her chin in a playful thinking manor then smirked trying to hold her laughter.

"Gimme' a second to grab Feankie." Sam rushed off towards Jackson and Frankie

"Hey Sam! Great singing before." Phillip smiled at her. She smiled back.

"Jack, me and Franksare gunna' go with some of my friends, I'll see you in the morning for rehearsal though." Sam smiled grabbing Frankie's hand and giving Phillip a quick wave, the two seventeen year old girls rushed off keeping their heads low. Suddenly someone tapped Sam's shoulder. She turned to see a few girls around fifteen-ish.

"Could we have a few pictures with you?" Sam smiled at the four girls. Two were Blonde haired, One was a brunette and the forth had strawberry blonde.

"Sure." Sam stood in the middle with them all and Frankie took a photo. Then they all got one by them selves with Sam. It took around five minutes all in all but it didn't take a major chunk out of the night. Sam loved pleasing her fans.

"Thanks"

"Your welcome." Sam and Frankie headed off when suddenly Sam spotted Freddie and Jake in the crowd. Freddie's eyes seemed to be scanning the crowd longingly, searching for something.

"Freddie!" Sam shouted lightly. Freddie looked over at the sound of his name being called. His face lit up once he saw Sam. Sam and Frankie walked towards the two boys who each gave each girl a hug once they reached them.

"Ready to go?" Freddie asked them. They both nodded and Jake and Freddie headed them out towards his Mondeo. Sam pulled the boys to a halt.

"Instead of riding in one of your dingy cars why not ride in a limo" Sam smirked.

"Dude my car is not dingy." Jake defended and Freddie backed him up.

"No offence." Sam held her hands up in a retreating manner. Freddie smiled chuckling to himself. She was so cute!

"Some taken." Jake chuckled and Sam slapped him around the head. Freddie smiled at Sam and the four friends hopped into Sam's black strech limo, heading back too Freddie and Jake's apartment.

-

N**umbe**r t**w**o ;)  
R**E**V**I**E**W**!


	3. It Started With A Song

Changed Goods

Chapter Three.

"Sam!"

"Wendy!" Sam suddenly felt herself being crushed into a hug.

"Where have you been girl! I've missed you!"

"I've missed you too Wendz."

"So come on, what it's like in the Golden state then?" Wendy questioned, grinned.

"Huh?" Sam asked, confused.

"You know, California?"

"Oh right, it's cool I guess."

"Lifestyles of the rich and famous?"

"More like life's of the rich and annoying." Sam groaned making Wendy chuckle.

"How come,"

"I mean, it's cool that I get to sing and stuff, I just hate how some of the people there are so stuck up!"

"Oh I hear ya' girl, my sisters best friends cousin goes to a lot of movie premiers. Most of the celebs totally ignore her, like she's beneath them."

"Agreed. It's awful."

"Hey guys!"

"Gibby." Sam nodded at the chubby boy in front of the two girls. Over the years, Gibby had lost a little weight but not much.

"Hey sweetie" Wendy grinned, running up and squeezing the boy into a cuddle. " Where have you been! I was looking for you everywhere before I ran into Sam."

"I was talking to-" Gibby didn't finish his sentence as Sam interrupted.

"Wait a second, Wendy, did you just say sweetie? To Gibby?" Sam thought for a moment before continuing. "Are you two, like, dating now?"

"Yeah," Gibby shrugged, placing his arm around Wendy, a grin on both of there faces.

"Well, uhmm- I'm happy for you guys." Sam was feeling a slight bit freaked at this news, but she really was happy for them.

"Anyway! Where were you!" Wendy demanded to her boyfriend, clearly annoyed he had left her.

"Oh! I was talking to Freddie about something."

"Freddie?" Sam asked him.

"Yeah,"

"Where is he, Jake dragged him off when I arrived!" Sam looked at Gibby, her eyes saying her emotions. Mostly it was her 'tell me where that boy is or I'll rip your head off.' look.

"I don't know, he's around here somewhere."

"Well, it was nice talking but I have to shoot off."

"But Sam-"

"I need to find Freddie, but I'll come find you soon." Sam interrupted her, a small smile on her face.

"Great," Wendy smiled, giving the blonde a small cuddle. " Bye."

Sam turned and rushed off, her eyes searching for any signs of Freddie in the living room. Suddenly, Frankie caught her eye.

"Frankie!" Frankie turned and smiled when she saw Sam and rushed towards her.

"Hey! what's up?"

"Have you seen Freddie anywhere?" Sam asked her.

"Yeah, he's in the kitchen."

"Awesome, thanks."

"Wait-"

"Sorry, gotta' run!" With that, she was gone. She really wanted to see Freddie. She had missed him. Sam made her way through the house and turned the corner only to smack head first- well more like Sam's head hit someone's chest. "Oof!"

"Oh, sorry I didn't mean to- Sam?" A manly voice stated.

"Freddie." She grinned looking up at him.

"I've been looking for you."

"I was looking for you too." Sam smiled. " Sorry about running into you like that."

"Ah, it's cool. "

"So what where you looking for me for?" Sam asked him.

"Just fancied a catch up that's all."

"Awesome-" Suddenly, something caught Sam's eye. She let out a soft laugh causing Freddie to look at her funny.

"What?"

"It didn't take them long, did it." Sam was still giggling lightly as she pointed across the room at her best friend and Jake making out against the wall.

"He did say he thought Frankie was hot. You know Jake, he wants something, he gets it." Freddie chuckled.

"Ah well-"

"Sam!" The pair turned to see Wendy and Gibby running directly at them.

"Yeah?"

"We've just had an awesome idea."

"What?" Freddie asked them.

"Well Jake's just got out a karaoke machine and-" Wendy grinned.

"He was just over there though." Sam pointed to the wall, realising that the two people once making out had now disappeared within minutes.

"No, he's up in the corner of the living room." Gibby shrugged.

"Wait, since when does Jake have a karaoke machine. I live here, how come I've never seen it." Freddie cut in.

"Jake always was a bad singer, maybe he was hiding it." Sam giggled making Freddie chuckle too.

"Real funny Puckett." Sam heard from behind her. She turned to see Jake standing there, a smirk on his face and carrying a microphone.

"I am aren't I." She smirked.

"Jheez, big headed much." Gibby laughed and Sam shot him a glare.

"So what's this idea then, Wendy?" Sam asked Wendy.

"You have to sing,." At that Sam's mouth dropped.

"Oh! No, I don't feel like it-"

"Your not getting out of it that easy, Sam." Jake said, a soft smirk plaguing his face. He suddenly picked her up and threw her over his shoulder, simply holding her by her thin legs, covered up by skinny jeans. She screamed, looking up at Freddie and Frankie who were laughing.

"This isn't funny! Put me down Jake!" She shrieked at him, belting his broad back with her fists. She still had a lot of power behind her punches. Freddie chuckled, but when Sam shot him a sudden death glare, he stopped sharp. "Guys! This isn't fair! Franks! Do something!"

"Nah, I'm cool here."

"You are never coming on tour with me again!" Sam shrieked. " You're my friend! Help!"

"Chill out Sam, it's only one song!"

"That's not the-" Jake put her down into the corner where the karaoke machine was plugged in.

"Would it make you feel more up to it if you sang one of your own songs? I have my Ipod here" Frankie asked her, as Sam eyed the microphone, Jake was trying to push into her hand.

"Which ones do you have on there?" Sam asked her curious. She didn't think that Frankie would have any of her songs on her Ipod.

"All of them."

"All of them!"

"Yeah, I've got… Love story, Parachute, Gravity, Ego, Homeless Heart.. Oo! Sing Every time you lie!"

"Fine," Sam sighed, taking the mic from Jake, as Frankie ran forward and plugged her Ipod into the machine.

"Does anyone know how to erase the lyrics?"

"Sure, all you do is move it to a different file on the karaoke bar." Freddie nodded and walked forward, fiddling with the dials on the song machine. "Then you maximize the volume and Sam's voice will echo the room because of the mic."

"Thanks." Frankie smiled and stood back with Jake. Freddie leant against the wall beside Gibby and Wendy, Jeremy, Shelby, and a few others of the pairs friends from high school. "Ready Sam."

"As I'll ever be." Sam faked a smile but pressed the play button anyway and the sound of her well known music played through the karaoke machine's speakers. The first music piece was a gentle tune off a piano, Taking a deep breath, she gripped the microphone and brought it up to her mouth. She softly began to sing.

**[A/N; Every time you lie By Demi Lovato.] **

"_You told me on a Sunday,_

_It wasn't gunna' work._

_I tried to cry myself to sleep,_

_Cause' it was suposta' hurt._

_We sat next to the fire,_

_And the flame was burning out,_

_I knew what you were thinking, _

_Before you'd say it aloud._

_Don't say you're sorry, cause I'm not even breaking,_

_You're not worth, the time that this is taking,_

_I knew better, than to let you break my heart._

_This soul you'll never see again, won't be showing scars._

_You still love her, I can see it in your eyes._

_The truth is all that I can hear, every time you lie._

_I woke up the next morning, with a smile on my face,_

_And a long list of gentleman happy to take your place._

_Less trashier, much classier,_

_Than who you proved to be._

_How long it gunna' take before you see that she's no me. _

_I knew better, than to let you break my heart._

_This soul you'll never see again, won't be showing scars._

_You still love her, I can see it in your eyes._

_The truth is all that I can hear, every time you lie._

_At night, awake_

_I will be sleeping to morning breaks._

_That's the price you'll pay._

_For your, mistakes._

_Goodbye to dreaming._

_Don't say you're sorry, because I'm not gunna' listen._

_I knew better, than to let you break my heart._

_This soul you'll never see again, won't be showing scars._

_You still love her, I can see it in your eyes._

_The truth is all that I can hear, every time you lie."_Sam let out a much needed breath as she heard a whistle from Jake, a scream from Frankie and Wendy and a cheer from Shelby and Gibby. Immediate chatting began taking over the room about Sam's singing but the only person Sam was looking at was Freddie. He smiled softly at her, the corners of his mouth just barely turning up. She placed the microphone on top of the music machine which was now playing more music from Frankie's Ipod. She stepped over to him and he looked into her eyes.

"You wrote that?"

"Yeah," She shrugged. Sam Puckett wasn't one to brag. " I wrote that sometime last year, I write all of my songs."

"It's amazing Sam, did you write it about someone?" He asked curious, he wanted to catch up on her Hollywood life.

"Yeah, my jerk of an ex-boyfriend., It's not important."

"Oh." Then the conversation went silent. " We really do need to catch up." Was all Freddie said a slight while later. Sam looked around spotting Frankie and Jake making out yet again. Wendy was talking to Shelby and Gibby was dancing with his shirt off. The sight made Sam want to throw up so she turned back to Freddie.

"Sure, we can talk."

"Can we maybe go somewhere out of the way, I want to ask you a few questions."

"Sure, where?"

"I guess we could go into my study."

"Sure, come on." With that, Sam followed Freddie up the stairs and along the corridor. Freddie pushed open a door and Sam saw a bed. She realised this must have been Freddie's bedroom. Glancing around quickly, she looked closer at the pine frame of the double bed. There was a comfortable looking cream duvet with tons of pillows propped up against the headboard. In the corner of the room there was desk scattered with papers and a computer. A white phone was off it's hook and was lying across the computer keyboard. A large wooden wardrobe was set up in the opposite corner, the right door slightly open, revealing a few of Freddie's shirts. There was a large flat screen television which was steadily sat on a large counter at the foot of the bed. Sam looked at the clock by Freddie's bedside, which read 10:45. It was getting quite late. Sam looked at Freddie as he opened a door across from his bed. Sam smiled and walked through and down a few steps into a small room with couch and a small television was in the corner. .

"Come in and just sit anywhere." Sam nodded and plopped daintily down on the sofa.

"So, questions?" She asked him and he nodded. "Tell you what, I'll give you ten questions to ask, know matter how personal and I won't kill you for asking then, deal?"

"Deal." He smirked. " Well. Question one.. Why exactly did you leave?"

Sam sighed. " Remember the week before I left?" Freddie nodded. " I sang on Icarly didn't I?"

"Yeah."

"My manager Jackson spotted me and well, the night before I disappeared, he managed to get my address. He stopped by my house and offered me to be the 'next big thing'. Turns out he wasn't kidding."

"Okay, Question two. How come you left without saying goodbye though." At this Sam knew the answer almost instantly.

"It would have been to painful. I couldn't say goodbye to you, Carls or Spencer. That's why I left you guys that email..,"

_**Flashback.**_

_Freddie stared in shock at the computer screen that was in the Shay's living room. He couldn't believe it. _

"_Carly!" He shouted up into the loft, in a panicked sense. " Carls! Get down here right now!"_

_ "What! What! "She shrieked, storming down there stairs. " Where's the fire!" _

" _She's gone." He muttered._

"_Freddie? who's gone? What are you talking about?" She asked him confused. As soon as Sam left, she went into a bad state of depression. Then, she turned extremely bitchy. Freddie pointed slowly to the screen and Carly gasped in shock, her eyes scanning the words.. For what was there was the smallest letter, the final contact from Sam Puckett._

_**Dear Freddie, Carly and Spencer,**_

_**I know that you'll all be wondering where I am right now. Since you haven't seen me around for two days. I just want to say, please don't worry about me. I'm fine. You probably won't see me again though. I have changed my numbers and email address after I have sent this so please don't try and contact me. I've leaving Seattle so don't try and look for me. I'm not in trouble, so please don't panic. Oh and Carls? Don't call the police. I truly am fine. Please, it's better this way. I'll miss you but I'll be happy where I am.**_

_**Lots of Love forever, **_

_**Sam xx**_

_Freddie let a soft tear slip from his tear duct as he watched Carly fall to the floor, in full state tear mode. He looked back at the email that she had sent him, knowing that he would be the first person that would check his email. She was gone. _

_**End of Flashback.**_

"_I really missed you Sam," Sam smiled softly at him, his statement touching her heart._

"_I know, It's good to see you again Freddo. Anyway…Question Three." _

"_Did you ever think about us?" _

_"Who exactly is us.." She asked, raising her eyebrow in curiosity._

"_Well you know, Carly, Spencer." Then he paused locking eyes with her own. " Me?" _

"_I thought about you guys everyday."_

_ "Really?" He asked her, shocked. She nodded, that soft smile still on her face._

"_Of corse, every single day." He grinned at her. _

_"Question Four. Are you happy?" Sam's eyes brightened at this. He cared about her happiness._

"_I really am Freddie, I'm doing what I love most and it feels amazing. And Frankie is awesome too. My manager is totally nice too. "_

"_I'm glad." _

_"Question Five?"_

_ "Do you have a boyfriend?" Sam was shocked at this question but answered it never the less._

"_No but what does that -" Sam never got to finish her sentence as Freddie rose from his seat and, shooting forward, pulling Sam to her feet, his hands cupping her cheeks. He smirked and connected his lips to hers. Within seconds, Sam responded, still in shock. His hands ran through her perfect blonde curls and she wrapped her arms around his neck. There lips moved in sync, there tongues fought for dominance as Sam's back slammed softly against the study wall. She let out a giggle. As her legs wrapped around Freddie's waist, Freddie fingered with the hem of her top, pulling it up to reveal her bare stomach. Suddenly Freddie stopped, opening his eyes which caused Sam to do the same. "Are you okay with this?" Sam nodded, smiling. Freddie grinned softly at her and connected lips with Sam's again, beginning there make out session again. Suddenly Freddie lifted Sam from the wall, her legs still wrapped firmly around his waist and he made his way through the door and up the short amount of stairs. He carried Sam through to his bedroom, thankful that they had closed the door, It was getting pretty late now anyway. 11:10. People who have been starting to leave soon. After all, Jake likes his privacy at night. Freddie placed her carefully onto the top of the bed and began to remove her top, revealing her white 34C bra. There lips never parted as Sam got busy unbuttoning Freddie's white shirt that his firm teenage body was hidden underneath. Sam opened her eyes slightly and her mouth dropped causing Freddie to smirk. _

"_Woah! When did you start working out Benson?" She said, completely shocked. For a seventeen year old boy, he had a smoking hot body._

"_Same time my voice got lower."_

_ "And we never did this earlier why?" She smirked, capturing his lips with hers again. Lets just say that Freddie never got to ask all ten of his questions._

**Okay, i know this is going to sound VERY strange.**

**but i really thought id posted this chapter :/ Ive actually written 6 chapters to this story and iREAALY thought id posted at least four of the chapters  
It'sofficiall i'm loosing my memory! ****anyway! here is chapter three... review!  
****3 **


	4. Love

**Changed Goods**.

Disclaimer; I Own nothing but the plot and my own characters.

**Chapter Four.**

Sam rolled over but immediately felt restricted. She opened her eyes and realised she wasn't in her hotel room. She was staring at a clock that read 8:15am. She groaned and tried to move but once again couldn't. Sam looked down and noticed someone's arm was wrapped around her. She turned back over and came face to face with a sleeping Freddie. She suddenly let out a loud scream which made him jolt awake in shock.

"What! What's wrong!" He shouted at her panicking.

"We didn't?"

"We did Sam."

"Oh my god!"

"Calm down, it's fine."

"It's not fine! I was meant to record a new song at Planet Hollywood an hour ago! I'm so late!"

"Why did you need to record so early Sam?"

"Put it this way, In showbiz, there is no such word as lie-in."

"You're kidding me!"

"I wish I was."

"That sucks."

"Tell me about it," Then she though of something. She had slept with Freddie! "Oh god,"

"What?"

"I slept with you! Amanda will be wondering where I am!"

"So it's not a problem that we slept together, you only care that your late."

"Yeah." She shrugged.

"Thank god, I though you were gunna' panic and run out on me." He chuckled and Sam gave him a small peck on his lips.

"I would never, I promise-"

"Freddie! Dude? You in here?" Jake. Sam's eyes widened as she picked up Freddie's tops and shoved it over her along with quickly pulling her pair of boxer short undergarments on. She spotted Freddie pulling on a pair of jeans from his closet then he gestured for her to get under the bed. She nodded and scurried quickly under the bed, covering herself with the covers that drooped. Just then the door flung open. Freddie fumbled round but managed to sit comfortable and keep Sam hidden. "Dude, what's up? Why aren't you ready?"

"Sorry I uhmm slept in-" Suddenly a loud sneeze was heard from under the bed and Freddie's eyes widened. It was Sam. Jake looked at Freddie funny although a slight smirk played on his face. Freddie faked a sneeze and Sam rolled her eyes.

'Really convincing Fredward.' She thought to herself.

"That's Sam under the bed isn't it?" Freddie's eyes bulged bigger as Jake bent down, ready to pull the covers up.

"Psht! No! Of corse not, why would Sam be under my-"

"Stop the bull Benson, I stayed with Frankie last night at there hotel room. She didn't come back. She's with you I know she is. So come on out Sammy." Jake smirked. Sam sighed and crawled out from under the bed raising her eyebrow at him.

"What?"

"I just wanted to know if you guys were back together."

"Well uhmm-" Sam looked over at Freddie who remained silent. "Where not together." Freddie's face dropped and Jake looked at Sam confused.

"You're not dating again?" Sam shook her head.

"I have to go." She ran to her jeans, yanking them on as well as her shoes and grabbing her bag. Then she turned the guys. " I'll bring your top back clean and washed."

"Sam wait!" But Sam was already out of the bedroom, heading for the door. She pulled the front door open roughly and slammed it shut behind her. Then, she took off running down the street. She pulled a pair of dark black sunglasses from her bag to cover her face and continued running through the full Seattle streets, as quick as a flash. If you blinked, you missed her. She toyed with her phone in her pocket and picked it out, staring at the screen. On her screen, there was a picture of her and Frankie, last summer at Dingo world. She smiled. Then, she searched her phone, wondering if Freddie's number had been put in there. She let out a sigh to realise it was. She pressed call and prepared for the worst. After a few rings, she heard Freddie's voice on the other end.

"Sam." His tone was harsh and it made her wince. She didn't like it when he sounded like that, it wasn't him.

"Freddie, I'm so sorry. I don't know why I left like that.."

"Save it Sam!" Freddie snapped, interrupting her. She stopped In her place, still on the high street, only one street away from the hotel. "I thought you were different, that you weren't going to bail. You promised! And I believed you, so just save it!"

"Freddie please, I'm sorry!"

"Just go back to your fancy Hollywood life Sam, I never want to see you again."

"Freddie-" A loud beep was heard, the dial tone. He had put the phone down on her. She felt a tear slip her eye as she began walking down the street again. Suddenly, a loud clap of thunder echoed through the sky making her jump, it was soon followed by a bright flash of lightening. Sam looked up to the clouds to see them turning extremely dark, Just as Sam looked back down, raindrops began pouring violently thrashing against the concrete pavement. She sighed and began to run around the corner, getting soaked in the process. The rain poured as continuous bursts of thunder and lightening shot through the sky.. She saw the hotel sign in the distance and sped up slightly, her shoes splashing in the now rather deep puddles all the way along the street. She groaned and pushed the door open to the hotel lobby to see a women at the desk, Jake obviously had the day off. Sam suddenly heard her phone beeping. She pulled it out of her pocket and read the message.

'**One new message from Frankie'**

Sam pressed 'Read' and scrolled her eyes over the message.

'**Sam, **

**Where the hell are you! Jackson's going crazy! You need to be at the studio now! You're seriously late Sam, this could cost you you're whole career! You know Jack doesn't give you second chances.**

**Franks. Xox.**

Sam sighed and stuffed her phone back into her bag. She walked up into the elevator and took it up to the 4th floor. Sam stuck her key into the room door and shoved it open to reveal the rather tidy sitting room/bedroom. She shrugged and flopped down on the bed, chucking her bag onto the floor. She groaned and stood by up again, pulling Freddie's shirt off of her and stuffing it in the washing machine under the counter in the small kitchen. Then, Sam rushed to her suitcase and pulled out a pair of washed out blue denim skinny jeans and a long penny tee with the word ' Gravy Love' on the front and an under shirt. Also, she grabbed her worn converse from the bottom too and ran into the bathroom to change. Sam came out minutes later looking abit fresher. She suddenly glanced at her wooden guitar balanced on a guitar stand by the window. She smiled and walked over to pick it up, then she sat comfortably on the bed and began to strum.

" It was only just the other day,

That all this felt so real.

That nothing could go wrong,

It was like a never ending dream,

Like nothing ever changed, For so long,

But now you've gone away,

And I've tried turning the page,

But it's just not the same,

Cause I'm breathing in,

And I'm breathing out,

I'm wide awake but I can't here a sound,

Though I'm breathing in,

I can't think about,

Another you,

Another me,

Another now,

Where do I go from here,

I've never felt so strange,

I've never felt so torn,

Cause ever since you came my way,I've learned to live by you,

And now I'm on my own,

I know I need some time,

Too leave all this behind,

Cause I'm still hanging on,

But I'm breathing in,

And I'm breathing out,

I'm wide awake but I can't here a sound,

Though I'm breathing in,

I can't think about,

Another you,

Another me,

Another now,

I'm sitting here, I'm all alone,

Don't wanna' move,

Know where to go,

Cause nothing's here,

I just wanna' hide,

Cause you're not here…

But I'm breathing in,

And I'm breathing out,

I'm wide awake but I can't here a sound,

I'm breathing in,

And I'm breathing out,

I'm wide awake but I can't here a sound

Though I'm breathing in,

I can't think about,

Another you,

Another me,

Another now…

Oh Woah…

Another you,

Another me,

Another now." Sam put down her guitar and let one single tear slip, she couldn't believe she had just written another new song in the space of a few minutes. Sam reached over to her dresser and began to write it down on a piece of paper. It could be a top seller. Then, she looked over at her phone which was vibrating on the counter. She sighed and picked it up.

"Hey Franks,"

"Sam! Where are you! Jackson is saying that if you're not at the recording studio in ten minutes then he's pulling the plug!"

"I'm at the hotel, I'm working on a new song, Frankie, I need you to do me a favour."

"Anything,"

"Tell Jackson the concerts cancelled."

"What!" Frankie shrieked. "Jackson will freak!"

"Jackson might be my manager but he can be fired at any time, he works for me and I can get another manager Franks,"

"I guess your right, I'll tell him but I'm coming back to the hotel right now, I want to know what's up with you. You never miss a recording session." Sam sighed but agreed none the less. "See you in ten girl," Then Frankie put the phone down on her. Sam stared at the phone for the longest time before dialing a number for the second time today. The phone rang for a few moments before the voice mail came on and she immediately knew he was ignoring her phone calls.

'Please leave a message after the beep…. BEEP." Sam sighed but recorded one anyway.

"Freddie, I'm sorry, please… just call me when you get this and let me explain. You have it all wrong at why I left, so just please Freddie, give me another chance and call me." Then she pressed 'end call' and picked her guitar up again. She knew she'd end up poring out her feelings and end up writing another new song but she didn't care. Before Sam could even start singing again, the door burst open and in ran Frankie, puffed and out of breath.

"Wow, that was fast."

"My best friend needs me, even though I don't know what is wrong." The minute Sam looked up into Frankie's eyes, she burst into a flood of tears. Frankie's eyes widened and then dropped onto the bed beside her blonde best friend and wrapped her arms around her, in a comforting manor. "Okay, now I know there is something seriously wrong, Sam you NEVER cry! What's going on?"

" Freddie hates me…." Then she paused, locking eyes with Frankie again. " And I'm in love with him." She began crying again, so hard that she couldn't see Frankie's completely shocked face.

**Updated :)  
Okay, SO Excited for ISam's Mom and then there IGet Pranky i think. which involves Sam and freddie being Pranked by Carly and Spencer. I really wanna' see IDo, for the suposed Seddie dance :) Excited! :'D  
Reviews are Love People!  
Peace,Love,Seddie xD **


	5. Whisky and IceCream

**Changed Goods.**

**Chapter Five.**

**Disclaimer: I Own Nothing.**

"You're in love with Freddie!" Frankie shouted, ultimately shocked.

"Yeah," Sam muttered through tears. "I really am,"

"Oh damn, I owe Jake ten bucks." Suddenly Sam got a murderous look in her eyes.

"You two BET on whether me and Freddie would get together?"

"No! We bet on whether you loved him as much as he loved you."

"I can't believe you would- oh my god, Freddie loves me!" Sam shouted, shocked. This made Frankie laugh.

"Of corse he does you big idiot, he loves you more than you love ham." Sam gasped sharply.

"Woah, that's a lot." Frankie nodded. Sam had now gone rather dazed, a love sick look on her face.

"Anyway, What happened?"

"He just hates me, I don't want to go into it."

"Fair enough, as your best friend I'll respect that." Frankie nodded.

"Thanks Franks." . Sam stood up and gave Frankie a cuddle.

"Now, it time to get out a girls best friend." Frankie giggled walked toward the freezer.

"Diamonds?" Sam questioned, raising her eyebrow.

"Nope, the next best thing," She pulled out a tub of Ben & Jerry's 'Phish Food'. Sam laughed and watched as Frankie pulled two silver spoons from the kitchen drawer and bounded back over to wear Sam was sitting. She handed Sam a spoon and pulled the top off the ice cream. "Ice cream!" Sam giggled and dug her spoon into the chocolate ice cream, bringing it up to her mouth.

"Oh my god, this is good stuff." She smiled, licking her lips. Frankie grinned, digging her spoon in again.

"Who needs Freddie, We have all the men we need." Frankie said.

"Who?"

"Ben and Jerry." Frankie laughed.

"Franks?"

"Yeah Sam?"

"Do you think I've ruined everything?" Sam asked her best friend. Frankie shook her head.

"Sam, Freddie loves you, he'd have to be blind not too. Things will get better."

"You don't have anything to do today, do you?"

"Well, I was gunna' go see a movie and then crash at Jakes but, you need me more." Frankie smiled softly.

"No Franks, you go have fun. This is your first time in Seattle and we're leaving in a few days. You need to spend as much time as you can with Jake. If you hurry, you guys might catch the half two showings."

"Call if you need me Sam and I'll come straight back."

"I'm fine, Promise." Frankie nodded and stood up, pulling a jumper over her head from her bed and then smiled. She suddenly pulled Sam to her feet and wrapped her into a hug.

"Remember, just call if you need me Sam." She looked like she really didn't want to leave, but Sam simply smiled and practically pushed her out of the door.

"Have fun Franks." Sam then went and sat back down and stared at her guitar. She shook her head and went to stuff the ice cream into the freezer. She almost jumped out of her skin when someone knocked on the door. She sighed, expecting it to be Frankie. " Frankie, I've told you, I'm fine! Go!"

"It's not Frankie, " A male voice stated. Sam wore a confused expression as she walked to the door and opening it swiftly.

"Oh, hey Jackson. What's up?"

"Why is the concert cancelled Sam?" She sighed and opened the door fully, allowing him to walk past her. "Oh, and I brought you this." He said, motioning to the bottle in his hand. That made Sam even more confused.

"Whisky?"

"Yeah, I read in a magazine you liked it. Why?" Jackson smiled at her.

"I hate Whisky,"

"Oh."

"But what the hell. It's still alcohol right." Sam grinned, placing the whisky bottle on to the desk.

"So, what's going on with you. You cancelled your concert and you blew off rehearsals? There has to be something wrong Sam, that's not you." He asked her, a little confused.

"Listen, I just don't feel like doing the concert."

"Sam, do you no how high this could put your next album in the charts. If you finish recording in the next week or so, it could be out in a few months if we really speed up the process."

"Jackson-" Sam tried, but Jackson continued.

"Think of your fans Sam. Think how disappointed they'll be. This is your first concert in the Seattle area. They love you up here so why disappoint them."

"I just don't want to do this concert up here."

"What is it with you and Seattle Sam? Every time I mention Seattle, you go completely insane. I offered to add it to last years tour date and you said no, but every other place was fine? What's wrong with Seattle?" Jackson asked her. Sam found it hard to hold back her tears.

"Look, it has nothing to do with you."

"Sam, what's going on?"

"Can we make a deal?" Sam asked, completely ignoring the question.

"Sure, what's the deal?"

"If I do this concert, then I get to chose my songs and not the ones Declan chooses for me." Jackson nodded in agreement.

"Fine. The limo will be outside for around tenish. Be ready. The concert will start at around twelve." Sam nodded as Jackson walked out of the door, closing it behind him. Sam sighed, staring at the bottle of whisky on the cabinet.

**Some Hours Later.**

**01;05am.**

Sam stared out of the window into the dark streets of Seattle. She sighed, sitting back down on her bed, staring at the bottle of whisky. She stood up grabbing a glass from the cupboard and pored a shot out. Sam moved back to her bed and downed the shot easily. Then, she stared softly at her mobile. Something was drawing her too it. That was when she decided, She didn't need him. Sam Puckett didn't chase after guys, guys chased after her. She wouldn't call him again. It was obvious he didn't want her any more. Sam sighed, taking a sip from the bottle, making her squint because of the strong taste. Sam placed the bottle down carefully beside her and looked longingly after her guitar. Picking it up she began to strum a melody, softly with her guitar pick.

"Picture perfect memories scattered all around the floor

Reaching for the phone cause i cant fight it any more

And i wonder if i ever crossed your mind

For me, it happens all the time

It's a quarter after one, I'm all alone and I need you now

Said I wouldn't call but I lost control and I need you now.

And I don't no how, I can do without,

I just need you now.

Another shot of whiskey, can't stop looking at the door.

wishing you'd come sweeping in the way you did before.

And I wonder if I ever crossed your mind

For me it happens all the time

It's a quarter after one, I'm all alone and I need you now

Said I wouldn't call but i lost control and I need you now.

And I don't no how, I can do without,

I just need you now.

Woah Woah

Guess id rather hurt than feel nothing at all

It's a quarter after one, I'm all alone and I need you now

Said I wouldn't call but I'm a little drunk and I need you now.

And I don't no how, I can do without,

I just need you now.

I just need you now

Oh, baby i need you now.…" Sam pushed her guitar across the bed and laid her head back against the pillow. Yet another song. She grabbed the pad from the side of her bed and began writing it down. Then, she went to sleep, praying that when she woke up, She'd have a missed call from Freddie.

**i know sam is totally underage drinking and i know that it was illegal for jackson to give alcohol to a minor, after all sam is only 17, but it fits with the story.  
Oh! And before i forget, no Jackson doesnt have a crush on Sam. he's a 20 year old male who is like her elder brother :)**

** This is a bit of a drab chapter but it'll get better, Promise! :'D**

**Oh and could i maybe get a few more reviews since i have alot of views but only 17 reviews **

**Reviews are love people!**


	6. The Start of Something

Changed Goods.

Chapter Six.

Disclaimer; I Own Nothing.

"Sam, come on. Time to get up!" A female voice said to her as she rolled over in her bed, blurry eyed. She opened her blue eyes and stared up at her best friend, who was pulling a hoop earring through her ear.

" Frankie?"

"Come on Sam, it's ten to ten! The Limo is outside!" That woke her up. Sam groaned and pulled the covers off of her and sat up, rubbing her eyes. " Sam! Move it!"

"Franks, what are you doing here? Weren't you with Jake last night?" The blonde asks her best friend.

"Yeah, but I came back here super early to get ready for this mega concert and I find you… STILL ASLEEP! Get out of bed!" She laughs.

"How do you know about the concert?" Sam asked, rubbing her eyes once more, finally focusing on Frankie who was yanking out a pair of boots from the suitcase for Sam to put on her feet.

"Jackson called last night when me and Jake were driving home."

"Oh."

"So come on, get up and take a shower. I have you back up clothes ready for you once you get out."

"Back up clothes?"

"Yeah, you can guarantee it'll be something slutty or disturbing that Helen has picked out for you. So I've got some proper festival clothes for you." Frankie smiled pulling out a pair of denim shorts, a floaty top and a pair of gladiator sandals. Perfect attire for a festival or concert. Sam grinned giving her best friend a quick hug.

"Do you know how awesome you are Franks."

"Pretty Dang awesome! Now get in the shower. We have to leave in a few minutes!" Sam nodded and rushed into the bathroom.

* * *

**Elsewhere…**

"Freddie? Dude, you need to talk me. What happened between you and Sam?" Jake asked his best friend looking at him sitting on the couch staring into space.

"Nothing Jake, we just realized we weren't the right people for each other." Jake rolled his eyes at that.

" That's bull Freddo, you and Sam are perfect for each other and you both know it." Freddie smiled softly, knowing Jake was right. Jake turned the TV on and sat down with Freddie. Freddie almost jumped In shocked when Sam's face came on the screen. It was the music channel. Freddie groaned but watched intensely. It was one of Sam's music videos. She was in shorts and a t-shirt and was dancing on the beach at night with lots of people. The person Freddie noticed the most though was the guy with his body pressed up against hers. It made his blood boil. Freddie listened to the words she was singing, concentration hard. Sam's amazing voice echoed through the apartment.

"You make me feel

Like I'm livin' a

Teenage dream

The way you turn me on

I can't sleep

Let's run away and

Don't ever look back,

Don't ever look back

My heart stops

When you look at me

Just one touch

Now baby I believe

This is real

So take a chance and

Don't ever look back,

Don't ever look back

I'mma get your heart racing

In my skin tights jeans

Be your teenage dream tonight

Let you put your hands on me

In my skin tight jeans

Be your teenage dream tonight

Yoooouuu

You make me feel

Like I'm livin' a

Teenage dream

The way you turn me on

I can't sleep

Let's run away and

Don't ever look back,

Don't ever look back

No

My heart stops

When you look at me

Just one touch

Now baby I believe

This is real

So take a chance and

Don't ever look back,

Don't ever look back

I'mma get your heart racing

In my skin tights jeans

Be your teenage dream tonight

Let you put your hands on me

In my skin tight jeans

Be your teenage dream tonight " Freddie's heart broke into two pieces as he saw the guy kiss her passionately. Jake knew that Freddie must have been hurting so he stole a glance at his best friend to see him staring at the TV in utter shock. He knew the kiss was just for the video and it probably didn't mean anything but he couldn't help feeling heartbroken and betrayed.

"You okay man?" Freddie swallowed the lump in his throat and looked at Jake.

"Sure dude, I'm cool." He nodded, but Jake knew he was lying.

"Freddie, it's just for the video." He nodded.

"I know,"

"You do realize what day it is, don't you?"

"Should I realize?" Freddie shrugged, confused. Jake nodded.

"Does the word Concert ring any bells?" Jake deadpanned. Freddie's eyes snapped up and stared at his best friend.

"Sam's concert. It's today." Jake nodded.

"Then what are you waiting for?"

"She'll never want to speak to me again after the way I spoke to her." Freddie sighed, feeling a tear come to his eye. He knew, he'd probably lost her forever.

"Freddie, You love her don't you?" Jake asked him,

"More than any body I've ever met Jake. " Freddie said, his eyes explaining all of his emotions.

"Then that's all that matters. She'll never stop loving you Freddie, trust me. You've both had so much chemistry since we were all kids. She loves you and she's probably feeling exactly the same as you are right now. I heard from Frankie that she's even tried to cancel this concert. "

"You're kidding!"

"I might be a lot of other things Freddo but I aint some liar." Jake shrugged. Freddie nodded. " Now get dressed! We've got a concert to crash." Freddie rolled his eyes as Jake smirked at him, throwing at shirt at him. Freddie groaned but caught it and pulled it quickly over his head.

* * *

**One Hour Later.**

**With Sam.**

Sam sighed pulled the t-shirt that Frankie had given her over her head. She felt her hands shake as she pulled on the sandals and looked at herself in the mirror. She was stood in the large bathroom of the dressing room she occupied in the Seattle Mega Dome. Sam gave her hair one last bounce before walking out of the bathroom and into the main room where Frankie was, flicking her way through a magazine.

"Is it time?" Sam asked her. Frankie looked up and almost immediately she could see the pain in her best friends eyes but decided not to comment on it.

"Yeah, it's time." Frankie stood up and gave her a hug. " Do good Sammy,"

"Thanks."

"Come on, I'll walk up to the tunnel with you." Sam smiled and the two set off out of the room and towards the stage. "Okay Sam, your on in thirty seconds!" She heard someone say checking off a list.

"Okay." Sam took a deep breath and shook her head.

"Alright Sam, your on!" Sam smiled and walked slowly onto the stage, guitar in her hand. She already had spotted the band behind her but they were for another song. Screams and cheers were sent all around as Sam sat down on the stool that was set up. Chants were being screamed and Sam finally looked out into the audience. There were large banners spread around and most of them read _We love you Sam, _or _Seattle loves Sam Puckett. _She smiled slightly before pulling her microphone close to her.

"Okay, we're gonna' start today of with one of my new softer songs." She heard cheers as the band behind her began to play the tune to one of her new songs, Need you now. She let the small instrumental play before beginning to sing softly.

"Picture perfect memories scattered all around the floor

Reaching for the phone cause i cant fight it any more

And i wonder if i ever crossed your mind

For me, it happens all the time

It's a quater after one, i'm all alone and i need you now

Said i wouldn';t call but i lost control and i need you now.

And i dont no how, i can do without,

I just need you now. "

Another shot of whiskey, cant stop looking at the door.

wishing you'd come sweeping in the way you did before.

And i wonder if i ever crossed your mind

For me it happens all the time

It's a quater after one, i'm all alone and i need you now

Said i wouldn';t call but i lost control and i need you now.

And i dont no how, i can do without,

I just need you now.

Woah Woah

Guess id rather hurt than feel nothing at all

It's a quater after one, i'm all alone and i need you now

Said i wouldn';t call but i'm a little drunk and i need you now.

And i dont no how, i can do without,

I just need you now.

I just need you now

Oh, baby i need you now.…" Cheers echoed as Sam took a deep breath and she heard some extremely loud screaming coming from the crowd. This made her smile. Suddenly, she heard the sound of the band behind her playing a different song, the next song. It was a soft sound, the careful, steady strumming of guitars. Gripping the mic carefully, Sam smiled and began to sing the next song.

"Uhoo oh yeah,

La da a da

Don't get me wrong,

I love who I am

I don't wanna be ungrateful

It probably sounds strange

I really love the role I play

The songs I sing

But with all the fame

The things that seem so simple,

suddenly, so far out of reach

Wish that they could see that underneath...

I'm just an ordinary girl!

Sometimes I'm lazy

I get bored

I get scared

I feel ignored

I feel happy, I get silly

I choke on my own words

I make wishes, I have Dreams

And I still want to believe

Anything can happen in this world,

For an ordinary girl

(Like you, Like me)

For an ordinary girl

(Like you, Like me)

How are you?

Hello, Good-bye

One day here, One day there

And again it's time to go

Miss popular always on the road

Put my best foot forward

Gotta get on with the show

Strike a pose for the front cover of a magazine

Every where I arrive, I get high-5's

They pay me larger than life

I'm just an ordinary girl!

Sometimes I'm lazy

I get bored

I get scared

I feel ignored

I feel happy, I get silly

I choke on my own words

I make wishes, I have Dreams

And I still want to believe

Anything can happen in this world,

For an ordinary girl

So give it everything or nothin' at all

Get back on your feet when

You stumble and fall

A little luck can go a long way

So don't you worry about what people say

Who knows when the wind may blow

For an ordinary girl..

I'm just an ordinary girl

Sometimes I'm lazy

I get bored

I get scared

I feel ignored

I feel happy, I get silly

I choke on my own words

I make wishes, I have Dreams

And I still want to believe

Anything can happen in this world,

For an ordinary girl

For an ordinary girl

(Like you, Like me)

For an ordinary girl

For an ordinary girl

Like me, like you... " Sam stepped back from the mic and smiled again. She gave a wave to the crowd before looking back at Frankie. She nodded at her and then began to speak. "I'm gunna' take a five minute break! Don't you guys go anywhere!" Sam smiled as she heard the loud cheers and with that walked off the stage and straight into Frankie's arms who was cuddling her drastically. She handed her a bottle of water to drink, to help cool and soothe her strained throat. Singing constantly had it's limits, and although Sam did everything she could to keep her voice strong and constant, there were times where her voice would just give in during a show, and she was hoping today it wasn't one of those times. Sam took a sip of the ice cold water and sighed. Today was sure as hell going to tire her out….

**Sorry i havent updated this time but as i said, i'm trying to give all of my stories an update before christmas and i've only got just under two weeks left :/  
I'm trying my best though, with work and everything else on my plate, life is hard. But i REALLY am trying me best! :)  
The new harry potter is AWESOME! :D Ron/Hermione FTW!  
Anyway, review if you like. i was gunna' go straight to bed for work in the morning but i felt i had to atleast post this lol :)  
So yeah, the reviews are important to me, so please! :D **

**Love always,**

**Dreamerx **


	7. The Concert

**Changed Goods**  
**Chapter Seven.**

**Disclaimer; **I own nothing but the plot, my own characters and my writing.  
-

Sam coughed, clearing her throat. Frankie was stood behind her grinning.

"Sam…" She turned.

"Yeah?" Sam looked at the brunette, with a questioning glance.

"What songs are you singing next?"

"Well.. I was going to sing 'Teenage Dream' and 'If I die young', why?"

"Maybe you should sing 'What the hell'."

"That isn't me though!"

"I know, but It's a pretty damn good song, you have to admit, Eva did well writing that song!"

"I know she did.. It's just the lyrics don't represent me."

"Honestly, I understand that.. And I know you don't give a damn about Jackson but don't you think you should keep him sweet and at least sing one of his sisters songs?" Sam sighed. She knew Frankie was right, and even though the lyrics of the songs weren't exactly right to her life, in fact, it was the opposite way around but she knew it would be good to sing it just to please Jackson and Eva. Eva Branning was Jackson's kid sister.. Saying kid, Eva was actually sixteen and had been writing songs since she was thirteen. She had written almost all of the songs Sam hadn't written herself, and Sam always gave her props because the songs were always amazing.

"Okay… I guess I could." She smiled.

"Good… Now go get them kiddo…" Sam breathed out a sigh and smiled back at her best friend. It was time for her second part and she was even more nervous than when she first walked on, although she couldn't figure out why. She ran on the stage hearing deafening screams of the crowd made her smile.

"Hey everybody! So I'm going to sing a song written by an amazing friend of mine next… " She grinned looking at the band behind her and simply mouthing the words 'What the hell..' at them.. They all knew what to do.

"You say that I'm messing with your head..  
All cause I was making out with your friend..  
Love hurts wether it's right or wrong..  
I can't stop.. Cause I'm having too much fun..

Your on your knees  
begging please stay with me..  
But honestly  
I just need to be a little crazy..

All my life I've been good but now..  
I'm thinking what the hell..  
All I want is to mess around  
And I don't really care about  
If you love me, if you hate me  
You can't save me, baby baby..  
All my life I've been good but now.. Woah  
What the hell!

So what if I go out on a million dates  
You never call or listen to me anyway  
I'd rather rage than sit around and wait all day  
Don't get me wrong..  
I just need some time to play

Your on your knees  
Begging please  
Stay with me…  
But honestly  
I just need to be a little crazy

All my life I've been good but now..  
I'm thinking what the hell..  
All I want is to mess around  
And I don't really care about  
If you love me, if you hate me  
You can't save me, baby baby..

La la la la la la la la woah, woah..  
La la la la la la la la woah, woah..

You say that I'm messing with your head  
Boy, I like messing In your bed.  
Yeah, I am messing with your head  
When I'm messing with you in bed..

All my life I've been good but now..  
I'm thinking what the hell..  
All I want is to mess around  
And I don't really care about  
All my life I've been good but now..  
I'm thinking what the hell..  
All I want is to mess around  
And I don't really care about  
If you love me, if you hate me  
You can't save me, baby baby  
All my life I've been good but now..  
Woaah… what the hell.." Sam finished singing and stopped bouncing around, leaving just enough time to catch her breath before she started to sing again.. She caught the guitar swiftly that someone she didn't know threw to her from off stage and watched as the placed the stool down beside the microphone stand. She sat down on the stool and stared out into the crowd, into the silence.

"This song, I wrote sometime last year but never got it published on my album… sometimes I think I should have, because I love this song… it really speaks to you.." She began to strum on the acoustic guitar lightly, before she began to sing.

" If I die young  
Bury me in satin  
Lay me down on a bed of roses  
Sink me in the river at dawn  
Send me away with the words of a love song..

Lord make me a rainbow  
I'll shine down on my mother  
She'll know I'm safe with you  
When she stands under my colours  
Oh, and life aint always what you think it aught to be, no..  
Aint even grey but she buries her baby..

The sharp knife, of a short life.  
Well, I've had just enough time.

If I die young  
Bury me in satin  
Lay me down on a bed of roses  
Sink me in the river at dawn  
Send me away with the words of a love song..

The sharp knife, of a short life  
Well, I've had just enough time..

And I'll be wearing white, when I come into your kingdom  
I'm as green as the ring on your little cold finger  
I've never known the loving of a man  
But it sure felt nice when he was holding my hand..  
There's a boy here in town, says he'll love me forever  
Who would have thought forever could be severed by

The sharp knife, of a short life  
Well, I've had just enough time  
So put on your best boys and I'll wear my pearls  
What I never did is done..  
A penny for my thoughts, oh no..  
I'll sell them for a dollar  
They're worth so much more, after I'm a goner  
And maybe then you'll hear the words I've been singing  
Funny when your dead, how people start listening

If I die young  
Bury me in satin  
Lay me down on a bed of roses  
Sink me in the river at dawn  
Send me away with the words of a love song..

The ballad of a dove  
Go with peace and love  
Gather up your tears, keep em' in your pocket  
Save em' for a time when your really gonna' need them, oh  
The sharp knife, of a short life  
Well, I've had just enough time..  
So put on your best boys and I'll wear my pearls…" Sam sighed and held onto the guitar tightly in her hand. She was already tired and she was only half way through! She cast a glance Frankie's way who was smiling at her like a Cheshire cat. Sam shook her head and suppressed a giggle as she handed the guitar back to the man who was taking away the stool. Sam gripped the mic in her dainty hands and grinned.

"So I'm gonna' sing one more song before we have another short break! Hope you guys like it!" Sam heard the band begin to start, music filling her ears as she gripped the mic stand aggressively, pulling the mic from it and closer to her mouth.

"Come with me, stay the night  
You say the words, but boy it don't feel right  
What do you expect me to say?..

You take my hand, and you say you've changed  
But boy you know, your beggin' don't fool me..  
Because to you it's just a game..  
So let me on down..  
Cause time has made me strong  
I'm starting to move on..  
I'm gonna' say this now  
Your chance has come and gone  
And you know..

It's just too little, too late..  
A little too wrong  
And I can't wait..  
Boy you know all the right things to say  
You know it's just too little too late..  
You say, you dream of my face  
But you don't like me..  
You just like the chase  
To be real, it doesn't matter anyway  
You know it's just too little too late.."

* * *

Freddie's eyes scanned around.. He'd only been to the Seattle mega dome once before and that was when they were fifteen to see Cuttlefish.. It had all changed since then.

"Where's the stage!" Jake grumbled from behind him. Freddie looked up, and suddenly smiled.

"It's up there.." He pointed ahead of him and straight at Sam who was singing.

"I was young and in love..  
I gave you everything but it wasn't enough  
And now you wanna' communicate..

Go find, someone else  
I'm letting' you go, lovin' myself  
You gotta' problem,  
But don't come asking me for help  
Cause you know.." She sang, her sweet voice filling his ears. His face held a wide grin making Jake roll his eyes.

"Come on, lets go closer!" He snapped, dragging Freddie behind him as he stopped at the side of the stage, the opposite side to where Frankie was stood.. And directly in Sam's eyeline… it was amazing how she hadn't see him yet.

"It's just too little, too late..  
A little too wrong  
And I can't wait..  
Boy you know all the right things to say  
You know it's just too little too late..  
You say, you dream of my face  
But you don't like me..  
You just like the chase  
To be real, it doesn't matter anyway  
You know it's just too little too late

I can love with all of my heart, baby  
I know I have so much to give  
With a player like you, I don't have a prayer  
That's the way to live, yeah oh..

It's just too little too late…

It's just too little, too late..  
A little too wrong  
And I can't wait..Boy you know all the right things to say  
You know it's just too little too late..  
You say, you dream of my face  
But you don't like me..  
You just like the chase  
To be real, it doesn't matter anyway  
You know it's just too little too late  
I can't wait  
It's just too little, too late..  
A little too wrong  
And I can't wait..  
Boy you know all the right things to say  
You know it's just too little too late..  
You say, you dream of my face  
But you don't like me..  
You just like the chase…" She finished, pushing her bright blonde hair out of her eyes which had flicked into her bright blue's while she had been dancing. She placed the microphone back on the stand, her eyes full of excitement and happiness.. And even from the distance Freddie was stood at, he could see it. He could the glow on her face when she smiled. He could see the genuine happiness in her.. Something he hadn't seen in a very long time. That was the moment he decided. He wanted to see Sam happy more often.. So Freddie Benson decided to man up and take a chance… take a chance and apologize.. And see where that got him.

* * *

**This isn't my best, but i'm wanting to get this finished..**

**Hope you like it!  
PLEASE REVIEW!  
-Dreamer **


	8. The Concert Part 2

**Changed Goods.**

**Chapter Eight;** The Concert Part 2.

-  
**Disclaimer**; I don't own anything except the plot and Frankie, Jackson and my other own characters.

* * *

Sam took a deep breath and leant against a speaker, before chugging down a full bottle of water.

"Woah… easy there." Frankie smirked, taking the bottle from Sam. "You only have three more songs Sam, don't panic… everything's gunna' go to plan."

"You think?"

"I know!" Sam looked at the clock above there heads. She'd been on a ten minute break and was due back on any second.

"Sam, ten seconds!" Some random guy ran up to her, a clipboard in his hand. She nodded and sighed, shaking her head. She loved what she did, it was the best job in the world but it was tiring and it always felt like it lasted forever… what she would give to just sleep right now. Suddenly, the speakers behind her crackled to life and the sound of Jackson's voice almost deafened her.

"Ladies and Gentleman, please welcome Sam Puckett back to the stage!" The cheers were deafening as Sam saw Frankie give her one last encouraging glance before she rushed onto the stage, a fake smile plastered on her face, to distract and hide her tired eyes.

* * *

"Ladies and Gentleman, please welcome Sam Puckett back to stage!" Freddie stopped dead. He realized he'd been standing still this whole time… so much for being a man. He looked around to find Jake gone. Confused, he looked up and ahead, past where Sam was standing to see Frankie staring at him, her mouth agape. Guess he knew where Jake was now… He squinted, try to see what was going on backstage. He smirked when he saw Frankie ranting at Jake.

"Hey everyone." Her heard Sam say into the microphone. " I'm gunna' sing one of my old songs now, which I'm sure you all know!" She grinned and Freddie found himself mesmerized. He continued to stare at her until he was snapped out of his trance like state, a very upbeat and dance type track blasting from the speakers on stage… the tune of a very well known song.

"Don't hold your breath…" Sam sang softly, a slight smile on her face. Freddie suddenly looked over to Frankie and Jake. Frankie looked unbelievably pissed. She was motioning him over, so he sighed and nodded before starting to walk.

"You Can't touch me now  
There's no feeling left  
If you think I'm coming back..  
Don't hold your breath  
What you did to me,  
Boy, I can't forget  
If you think I'm coming back..  
Don't hold your breath.

I was under your spell for such a long time  
Couldn't break the chains  
You played with my heart  
Tore me apart with all your lies and games  
It took all the strength I had  
But I crawled up on my feet again  
Now your trying to lure me back,  
But no, those days are gone, my friend…

I loved you so much, that I thought someday that you could change  
But all you brought me was a heart full of pain…

You Can't touch me now  
There's no feeling left  
If you think I'm coming back..  
Don't hold your breath  
What you did to me,  
Boy, I can't forget  
If you think I'm coming back..  
Don't hold your breath…  
Don't hold your breath..

I was worried about you,  
But you never cared about me none..  
You took my money  
And I know that you, you could kill someone.  
I gave you everything,  
But nothing was ever enough..  
You were always jealous over such crazy stuff…

You Can't touch me now  
There's no feeling left  
If you think I'm coming back..  
Don't hold your breath  
What you did to me,  
Boy, I can't forget  
If you think I'm coming back..  
Don't hold your breath.  
Don't hold your breathe…

Move on..  
Don't look back.  
I jumped off the train,  
Running off the track.  
You days gone,  
Face the fact…  
A bad movie endsand the screen fades to black..

What you did to me,  
Boy I can't forget  
If you think I'm coming back…

You Can't touch me now  
There's no feeling left  
If you think I'm coming back..  
Don't hold your breath  
What you did to me,  
Boy, I can't forget  
If you think I'm coming back..  
Don't hold your breath.

You Can't touch me now  
There's no feeling left  
If you think I'm coming back..  
Don't hold your breath  
What you did to me,  
Boy, I can't forget  
If you think I'm coming back..  
Don't hold your breath…." Sam sucked in a breath, trying to claim back her breathing after a rather energetic song and dance. She shook her head and smiled. She didn't even have to turn back to the band for them to know what to do. She heard the soft strumming of an acoustic guitar coming from behind her and she gripped the mic with so much force, she was surprised she didn't hear a loud cracking nose of the plastic breaking.

"This song was written by a very dear friend of mine… infact.. She was my sister. She left us two years ago due to the recklessness of a drunken driver… so I would love to sing this song and to dedicate this to my rock… I'm sorry I always acted mean to you sis… I love you, Rest in peace." Sam felt a tear slip from her eye as she cleared her throat and began to sing.

" She grew up on the side of the road..  
Where the church bells ring  
And strong love grows.  
She grew up good,  
She grew up slow,  
Like American Honey…

Steady as a preacher..  
Free as a weed.  
Couldn't wait to get goin'  
But wasn't quite ready to leave.  
So innocent.. Pure and sweet.  
Like American Honey.

There's a wild, wild whisper blowing in the wind..  
Calling out my name, like a long lost friend.  
Oh I miss those days, as the years go by  
Oh nothing's sweeter… than summertime…  
And American Honey.." Freddie stomped up the black backstage steps and bumped into Jake on the way up.

"Oh hey man… Frankie's really pissed with you!"

"I noticed by the way she was giving me death glares." Jake chuckled at this.

"She's harmless dude.. It's Sam you should be worried about.. If she catches you here!" Freddie nodded, knowing his best friend was right. He finished the climb up the stagestairs and walked up to Frankie. She was stood with her arms crossed and a scowl across her face.

"What the HELL are you doing here!"

"I need to speak to Sam.."

"Well she's a little busy right now!" Frankie said in a 'duh' tone.

"I noticed…"

"Well… leave!"

"You can't make me leave Frankie.. I bought a ticket."

"How! Ticket's sold out months ago for this gig!" Frankie asked him baffled, to which Freddie simply smirked.

"I know a guy." They stopped arguing enough to here Sam's voice in the microphone.

"Get caught in the race,  
Of this crazy life..  
Trying to be everything, can make you loose your mind..  
I just wanna' go back in time..  
To American Honey..  
Yeah…

There's a wild, wild whisper blowing in the wind..  
Calling out my name, like a long lost friend.  
Oh I miss those days, as the years go by  
Oh nothing's sweeter… than summertime…  
And American Honey..  
Gone for so long now  
Gotta' get her back somehow…  
To American Honey…  
Oohh..

There's a wild, wild whisper blowing in the wind..  
Calling out my name, like a long lost friend.  
Oh I miss those days, as the years go by  
Oh nothing's sweeter… than summertime…  
And American Honey..  
And American Honey…." Sam let the tears fall freely down her flushed cheeks as she thought about Melanie. She wiped them away with the back of her hand as she heard the band bashing on the drums and playing the electric guitar, knowing she didn't even have time to cry. She sighed… she loved this song.. But she had wrote it about him…

"Your Too Loud.. I'm so hyper  
On paper we're a disaster.  
And I'm driving you crazy..  
It's my little game.  
I push you and you push back.  
Two opposites, so alike that..  
Everyday is a rollercoaster.  
I'm a bump you'll never get over…" Freddie's head snapped up, recognizing the song… she'd sang it to him… on their fire escape. He remember it like it was yesterday.

"This Love/Hate Relationship..  
You say you can't handle it..  
But there's no way.. To stop this now..  
So shut up and kiss me!  
Kick  
Scream,  
Call it quits  
Cause your just so full of it..  
Cause it's too late..  
To close your mouth.  
So shut up and Kiss me…

I Call you and you pick up..  
I tell you how much I'm in love..  
I'm laughing and you get mad,  
It's my little game…

Go ahead now,  
Admit it  
You like your world with me in it…  
Like a record, it's broken  
Yeah, I'm a bump you'll never get over…

This Love/Hate Relationship..  
You say you can't handle it..  
But there's no way..  
To stop this now..  
So shut up and kiss me!  
Kick  
Scream,  
Call it quits  
Cause your just so full of it..  
Cause it's too late..  
To close your mouth.  
So shut up and Kiss me…." And that's when Freddie decided to man up. He walked past both Jake and Frankie and shot onto the stage like lightening. The crowd gasped and the band immediately stopped playing causing Sam to look around. She spotted him and her eyes filled with confusion. Before she could say anything to him, his hand wove into her honey blonde hair and he captured her lips with his own. The sounds of the crowd awing make Freddie smile into the kiss as Sam, now over the shock.. Deepened it ever so slightly, her arms finding there way around Freddie's neck. After a little under a minute longer, Sam cautiously pulled away.

"What was that?" She whispered only loud enough for him to hear. She looked straight ahead past Freddie to see both Jake and Frankie with their mouths practically dragging on the floor. She smiled ever so slightly before turning her attention back to Freddie.

"I did what you asked, Puckett.." She rolled her eyes.

"Just cause I wrote that song about you when I was fifteen doesn't mean it's still about you now…" She shot back.. Lying to both herself and too him.

"Well it is now." He smirked, swooping down and placing a single kiss against her rosy red cheek. "I'm so sorry I was a jerk.. I know you only bailed because you were unsure, I just didn't understand that at the time."

"I Forgive you.." She smiled.

"Now.. I'm sorry I interrupted your song.." He smirked at her. "So, I'm gonna' wait for you backstage and let Frankie hit me…" Sam laughed at that.. She knew Frankie probably would get a few slaps in for making Sam pretty miserable the last few days. She nodded.

"Okay." She kissed him softly and watched him walk off the stage and Frankie to slap him straight across the face.. Before punching him squaring in the shoulder. Sam rolled her eyes.. He was in for it… the punches were reserved for when she was extremely pissed at someone. She looked out to the crowd and saw thousands of people staring at her. She rotated around to her band who were looking at her, confused expressions on their faces. "Just play the last song." They nodded and the man on the keyboard, Derek began to work the keys.

"Ooh.. Yeah, yeah.  
The situation turns around,  
Enough to figure out,  
That someone else has let you down..  
So many times, I don't know why..  
But I know we can make it,  
As long as you say it..

So tell me that you love me.. Yeah!  
Tell me that I take your breath away,  
Baby, if you take one more..  
Then I would know for sure..  
There's nothing left too say,  
So tell me that you love me anyway.." Sam's eyes shot to Freddie as he mouthed the words ' I love you' to her. She smiled and continued.

"Tell me that you love me anyway..Ooh..

Waking up beside yourself..  
And what you feel inside,  
Is being shared with someone else.  
Nowhere to hide,  
I don't know why..  
But I know we can make it..  
As long as you say it.

So tell me that you love me.. Yeah!  
Tell me that I take your breath away,  
Baby, if you take one more..  
Then I would know for sure..  
There's nothing left too say,  
So tell me that you love me anyway…

Show me, Look what we found..  
Turn it around everyday  
I can hear what you say..  
I don't know why,  
I know we can make it..

So tell me that you love me.. Yeah!  
Tell me that I take your breath away,  
Baby, if you take one more..  
So tell me that you love me.. Yeah!  
Tell me that I take your breath away,  
Baby, if you take one more..  
Then I would know for sure..  
There's nothing left too say,  
So tell me that you love me anyway…" Sam smiled and pulled the mic from the stand. The cheering of the fans had died down so she began to speak.

"I would like to just take this opportunity to thank every single one of you out there for coming out today, I wouldn't be standing up here today without you guys, so thanks." Then, she turned her head towards Freddie and winked at him. "I also want to thank my best friend Frankie for being there all the way through this.. Jackson for ultimately causing all of this.. Most importantly, I want to thank the man who has been there from the very start.. The man I've known since I was six years old. The man who little over five minutes ago kissed me in front of all of you…. Freddie Benson.. I don't know what the hell I would do with out you… I love you." Loud Aww's spread through the stadium as she looked eyes with a grinning Freddie. She blew him a single kiss before continuing. "Oh… and I also want to thank every single one of our iCarly fans… without you lot.. I might never have been discovered. So thank you.. And even though I don't speak to Carly anymore.. I want to thank her too… she helped me through a lot of good and bad times, and I want to thank her for that. Thanks for coming… I love you all." Sam placed the mic back into the black stand before the stage when black, the lights turned out completely. She rushed off the stage into the darkness and rushed straight into Freddie's arms, burying her face in his shirt. She gripped tightly to it, his arms wrapped around her tightly. The pair stayed like this for alittle while until Frankie spoke up.

"Well done Sammy, you did it," She smiled. "Last stop on the tour… your finally free until next year!"

"Oh thank god.." Sam mumbled. "I need pizza." Freddie chuckled at this.

"Come on, I'll buy you one…" Suddenly, he seemed to think of something. "Your place or mine?" He raised his eyebrow suggestively making her roll her eyes.

"Well.. Yours since mine is just a hotel room." He nodded, before picking her up bridal style, making her let out a squeal.

"Come on then Puckett.. Your pizza awaits!"

* * *

**Only the Epilogue/Last Chapter of this too go now.** :(  
Quite sad it's over, but i want to move on from my old stories now, and start to write some new ones once almost all of the old ones are completed.  
You guys are lucky this is up!  
I have a swollen right eye. my eye is literally twice the size of my left one.. it is majourly painful and itchy and all black and blue.. looks like someone has punched me in the face.. i have an eye infection, and the doctors have given me eyedrops so it should be fixed soon and i can write properly again but for now i can barely see out of it.. so i had to type this with bad sight :L Lucky i can type without looking isn't it? :)  
So...** iPity the Nevel **on Saturday... rather excited about that.  
**iParty with Victorious** has a confirmed date now... **June 10th**. **Seddie** ep?  
Oh and did anyone else here about Jennette **confirming Seddie** in the **iOMG** episode? It was all over twitter the other day... Wonder if it's true? follow (at)AmyByersx

What did everyone think of **Best Player**? :) I Loved it :)  
Anyway, Review pleaseee!  
The more you review, the quicker the epilogue comes so you can see what happens next! :D  
Love Forever..  
-Dreamer

Oh! Here are the list of songs used in ORDER ... from Chapters 6,7 and this chapter.

1. **Teenage Dream by Katy Perry  
**2. **Need You Now by Lady Antebellum  
**3. **Ordinary Girl by Miley Cyrus  
**4. **What the Hell by Avril Lavigne  
**5. **If I Die Young by The Band Perry  
**6. **Too Little Too Late by Jojo  
**7. **Don't hold your breath by Nicole Scherzinger  
**8. **American Honey by Lady Antebellum  
**9. **Shut up and Kiss Me by Orianthi  
**10. **Tell Me That You Love Me by Victoria Justice.  
**


	9. Interview

**Changed Goods.**  
**Chapter Nine.**  
**Disclaimer;** I don't own iCarly or the song in this chapter. All rights go to respectful owners.

_Six months later…._

"So… without further ado, I'd like to welcome tonight's final guest onto the show… Sam Puckett!" Miranda McQueen smiled. Miranda McQueen was a very well known tv presenter… with her own two shows. Both of which were live. The one she was on right now, McQueen at Midnight and a daytime tv show, The Miranda McQueen Show. Sam had never been on either of her tv shows before, which was strange, especially with her being the most well known teenager in the world. But, Sam never visited Seattle… and both of Miranda's studio's were in Seattle. Sam smiled and waved to the studio audience as she took a seat on the sofa opposite Miranda's desk.

"It is so nice to see you, Sam.. Your looking so well." The woman, who must have been late thirties smiled at her.

"Thank you, it's nice to see you too…"

"Now, the first time I met you, it wasn't on one of my shows, was it?"

"No," Sam shook her head, smiling. "It was at the Mixed Music Awards."

"That's right." She nodded. " It was just after your tour."

"Ah…" Sam grinned. "The tour."

"Is it true you have another tour coming up?"

"Well… I'm doing a small Seattle Christmas tour in December… but my state tour doesn't start until next July." Sam answered.

"Oh, so when does you Christmas tour start?"

"It starts December 21st… "

"Oh hey, You just celebrated your 18th birthday, right?" The blonde singer laughed.

"Yeah, a few weeks ago."

"Congratulations!"

"Thank you."

"What did you do… I mean, what do celebrities do for their birthdays?"

"Well.. My manager and my boyfriend made a deal…. " Sam shook her head, giggling at the memory. "A deal for them to shut down Six Flags for the day…"

"Wow… "

"It was amazing! It's not often I get to go to theme parks without being swamped.. So it was nice to be there with my boyfriend and my best friends."

"It sure sounds amazing… and this boyfriend of yours, he's the same guy who burst onto stage during your last tour stop at the Megadome, right?" Miranda asked her. Sam nodded.

"Yeah… that's Freddie. He can be a little….. Impulsive."

"Apparently." Miranda laughed lightly. "So… any plans for the future?"

"Well… I hope to be able to move back to Seattle permanently.. As I'm only here for a few months break at the moment… because, I wanna' be able to spend more time with Freddie… and with the tour schedules, we don't spend as much time as we would like together… with his busy work schedules too."

"Ah."

"And I would hope to maybe release another album… but apart from that, I have no futures plans. I'm a very… live in the moment, kind of girl."

"Well.. You sure sound like you have it all figured out for now…" Miranda got a signal shot at her, and with her being a pro, she knew exactly what it meant. "Well… after the break we'll be talking about Sam's new single and she'll performing it live right in the studio! Don't go anywhere…."

"And cut!" A man shouted and Sam finally relaxed.

"Thanks for having me on here, Miranda."

"Oh, it's my pleasure… if anything, it's me who should be thanking you for being here…"

"Huh?"

"You're the most popular teenager in the states.. Do you know how many emails we get per day asking… sometimes_ threatening_ to get you on this show? We get _ a lot_." Sam laughed at that.

"Wow…"

"So yeah, thank you!"

"Your welcome." Sam pushed her blonde bangs out of her face, and readjusted herself on the seat, crossing on leg over the other without revealing anything, after all.. She was wearing a nude colour above the knee dress with a diamante line across the bust.

"And we're back in 5.…4.…3.…2... 1." Sam smiled, thinking back to the iCarly days.

"Welcome back…. I'm still here with Sam Puckett…" Miranda smiled into the camera. "So… as we were saying, your new single.. Who wrote it?"

"Well… I actually co-wrote it with a good friend of mine, Adele Freeman… she helped write a few tracks on my first album… I think it came out pretty good."

"Is this the first time it's been sung on live television?"

"Yeah… it shipped to radio last weekend but I havent had a chance to actually sing it live on television or at any gigs yet… so it should be fun. I love singing new songs for the first time."

"Well.. We can't wait to here it." Miranda's smile was so large, Sam wondered how she didn't have sore cheeks… Surely after all that smiling.. It must get tiring? "So… if you wanna' go get yourself set up?"

"Sure." Sam smiled softly before standing up and swiftly rushing over to the mic that was stood on the podium.

"That's all we have time for, for tonight… but make sure to be back here tomorrow night at the same time, where I'll be interviewing Tori Vega and Cat Valentine about there brand new movie! Play us out Sam!"

Sam heard the sound of an acoustic guitar playing behind her, as well as the drums… the band playing there instruments as she saw the camera swing around to face her and a spotlight hit her. She grasped the sparkly mic stand and brought the mic to her mouth as she began to sing.

"I wouldn't wanna be anybody else.  
You made me insecure  
Told me I wasn't good enough  
But who are you to judge  
When you're a diamond in the rough  
I'm sure you got some things  
You'd like to change about yourself  
But when it comes to me  
I wouldn't want to be anybody else

Na na na Na na na  
I'm no beauty queen  
I'm just beautiful me

Na na na Na na na  
You've got every right  
To a beautiful lifeC'mon

Who says  
Who says you're not perfect  
Who says you're not worth it  
Who says you're the only one that's hurting  
Trust me  
That's the price of beauty  
Who says you're not pretty  
Who says you're not beautiful  
Who says

It's such a funny thing  
How nothing's funny when it's you  
You tell 'em what you mean  
But they keep whiting out the truth  
It's like a work of art  
That never gets to see the light  
Keep you beneath the stars  
Won't let you touch the sky

Na na na Na na na  
I'm no beauty queen  
I'm just beautiful me

Na na na Na na na  
You've got every right  
To a beautiful life  
C'mon  
Who says  
Who says you're not perfect  
Who says you're not worth it  
Who says you're the only one that's hurting  
Trust me  
That's the price of beauty  
Who says you're not pretty  
Who says you're not beautiful  
Who says

Who says you're not star potential  
Who says you're not presidential  
Who says you can't be in movies  
Listen to me, listen to me  
Who says you don't pass the test  
Who says you can't be the best  
Who said, who said  
Won't you tell me who said that  
Yeah, oh  
Who says  
Who says you're not perfect  
Who says you're not worth it  
Who says you're the only one that's hurting  
Trust meThat's the price of beauty  
Who says you're not pretty  
Who says you're not beautiful….." Sam left go of the microphone and smiled.

"Cut!" The camera swung away from her and she let out a sigh of relief. A man who was stood beside the camera walked up to her. She knew he was the show's producer. "Thank you for being here Miss Puckett!"

"Your welcome! But… I'm sorry! I have to shoot off… I have to get a couple hours sleep… I have early call time in the morning." She smiled softly, watching him nod.

"No problem… hope to see you back here soon."

"Promise." She grinned at him, watching as he walked off.. Barking orders at staff. She felt a pair of arms wrap around her waist and her grin widened.

"You little lair…" She span around to see Freddie, a smirk on his face.

"Hey.. What can I say, I can't stand spending another hour in here… I'm feeling claustrophobic."

"Don't worry.. Your secret is safe with me." He chuckled, placing a kiss on her forehead.

"Good.. Because I was thinking about heading home to take a long hot bath….and well… I wouldn't mind some company." He grinned at her as she ran a finger up his clothed chest.

"Mmm… how could I refuse that fabulous offer?" She reached up, kissing his lips softly.

"Urgh… enough with the PDA." Jake laughed walking up to them, Frankie attached to his arm. Sam and Freddie pulled apart and looked at their two best friends.

"You did awesome Sam! "Frankie squealed lightly, capturing her in a hug, making Sam giggle.

"Thanks Franks."

"You guys coming out for a drink?"

"Nah.. We're just gonna' head home…" Freddie shook his head and Jake immediately understood.

"Ohh… nice one man.." He fist bumped Freddie, making all three of them roll their eyes. "What?"

"Your disgusting.."

"What? Can you say that wasn't what you were going to do?" Jake raised an eyebrow.

"No! Sam was going home for a shower… then, we were gonna' get takeout."

"Freddie.. It's almost 1am… everywhere is closed. "

"Oh.."

"Nice try buddy.. I'm a guy… I know exactly what you were planning." He winked earning a slap each from Sam and Frankie.

"Don't be so disgusting!" Sam snapped at him.

"Yeah! It's Sam and Freddie's private life… stay out of it!" Frankie tugged on his sleeve. "Now come on… we'll take a cab back to the apartment… we'll let you two take the limo."

"No problem." Sam smiled, watching them walk away.

"Well miss Puckett.. Let's go." Sam felt Freddie take her head before running her out of the back door heading for the black limo which was parked up, waiting for them.

**And Done!  
Pleaseeee Review :) **


End file.
